


Visser XXX

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elfangor and Visser Three are taken to a pocket dimension and don't know how to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visser XXX

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for a friend.
> 
> See, I finally got it out!

I didn’t entirely like being brought back by an Ellimist. I didn’t like being removed from Loren and the son we would have raised together. I wanted to go back to Earth and raise the little family I had started. But I would probably never see my son. At least not when he was a child, the time he would need me the most.  
  
However, I admitted that fighting the Yeerks was a noble and worthy cause. I couldn’t stop fighting now even if I had wanted to. All I could do was just fight one battle after the next and hope not to hear from Esplin 9466 who had now achieved the rank of Visser Three.  
  
Just seeing the Controller stirred up feelings in me. If another of my people had asked me what I felt when I saw him, I would reply that I felt anger. But that wasn’t the truth. I felt some anger but I also felt the need to get on top of him and hear his thought-speak moans. To feel his tail wrapped around mine as we fucked.  
  
These thoughts were going through my mind right before I found myself where I am now. I looked around this new place and saw that it must be a pocket dimension like the one I had found myself in when I had used the Time Matrix for the first time.  
  
But instead of a world that was a combination of many, this one seemed to be one of paradise. I ran across the hills and ate the grass. It tasted-  
  
 _Elfangor._ I heard a familiar voice say.  
  
I turned one stalk-eye and then all my eyes to look at Esplin. The Yeerk’s host body was...well, a human would use some form of delicious. But I hadn’t experienced the sense of taste in a very long time.  
  
 _Visser Three._ I replied, raising my tail-blade.  
  
 _I don’t think we should fight in our current situation._ Esplin replied and I thought I detected hope in his voice. _Maybe an Ellimist brought us here or maybe both of us are needed to escape. We should focus on a common enemy._  
  
That would be you.  
  
The Yeerk laughed.  
  
That made me angry, he shouldn’t be laughing at me. He should be moaning beneath me! I mean...he should be respecting me. I was a Prince in the Andalite military after all.  
  
 _Then let’s try to get out of here within your three day limit._ I said, hoping that we would be trapped here that long.  
  
We spent hours on hours trying to find a place out of wherever the Ellimist had put us. It was beautiful and walking alongside the Controller made me feel…but I couldn’t. Not even if the Yeerk would die in three days and I would die here.  
  
 _Yes?_ Visser Three asked and I realized one of my stalk eyes had been showing too much interest in his ass.  
  
 _Nothing._ I said and walked over to Esplin.  
  
 _We only have three days, Elfangor._ Esplin said and I allowed him to touch my face. _Three days and nothing will matter for me. A little longer and nothing will matter for you._  
  
 _I am not going to fuck you._ I said as I noticed the Esplin beginning to morph.  
  
A slit opened on the Controller’s Andalite face and it turned into the mouth of a Hork-Bajir. His arms disappeared and his front legs became arms. The last things to appear on his morph were the blades. He stood up and touched my face with one of his hands.  
  
Without thinking, I let out a sigh and leaned into the palm of his hand.  
  
 _We only have a short time…_ I said, trying to justify what was about to happen.  
  
“And I’ve always wondered about the sense of taste.” Esplin said with a grin and crawled underneath me.  
  
 _What?_ I asked, confused.  
  
Suddenly I felt a Hork-Bajir hand start to stroke my cock gently.  
  
 _Oh…oh…_ I said and wished I could touch the Yeerk with my hands.  
  
Then his tongue was on my cock. Licking every inch of it and I started to moan louder, glad no one could hear me. He put my cock in his mouth and I let out a near scream of pleasure.  
  
 _Esplin…Es…plin…oh…ooooooh!_ I yelled out as my tail-blade slashed wildly through the air and my hooves pounded the ground.  
  
“Sit down.” Esplin commanded me and I did.  
  
I couldn’t see him and didn’t know what sitt-my head tilted back as my cock entered the Hork-Bajir pussy. It was nice and wet. I felt his hands run up and down my underbelly.  
  
“Fuck me.” The Yeerk moaned.  
  
I did. I started off slow just to get a rhythm going and then I was fast. I was being rougher than I had to be. I heard him moan underneath me and my hands clench as I wanted to feel something. I wanted to feel him. I heard his thought-speak moans and the moans that escaped his Hork-Bajir mouth.  
  
Just as I felt myself about to come, I pulled out. I turned my stalk eyes back to see a disappointed Esplin.  
  
 _Demorph._ I growled and he did so.  
  
He had turned away from me by the time he had finished demorphing. And not a second after he had finished, I entered his asshole.  
  
My arms went around his torso and our tails wrapped together. Our tails squeezed each other tightly because that’s how close they were wrapped around each other. My thrusts became manic very quickly and it was a joy to see Esplin shiver as he neared the moment of orgasm.  
  
 _Elfangor…_ Esplin moaned and leaned his head back.  
  
 _Esplin…_ I moaned back, trying to hold myself from coming before him.  
  
 _Ah!_ He yelled and pulled our tails down quickly as he came, nearly throwing me off balance.  
  
 _I…I!_ I yelled out as I came.  
  
I stayed inside of him as we both lay down. My cock not wanting to leave him.  
  
 _I don’t love you, Elfangor, but I could try._ Esplin said, turning a stalk eye to face me.  
  
 _I think that may be beyond you._ I said, giving him a small thrust. _But maybe we don’t have to love each other._  
  
We looked at the setting sun as we stayed together. And then I was back in my cabin on my Dome ship. Was that real?  
  
I smelt Esplin’s scent on me. Yes, that had been real. And no one but us had to know.


End file.
